Le commerce de dragon
by krokmou2510
Summary: Un jour qui s'emblait banal sur Beurk, va devenir le jour le plus horrible pour les habitants. Des mystérieux hommes ont enlevés des dragons, serait-ce Dagur ou bien même des chasseurs de dragon.
1. Chapitre 1: L'enlèvement

Le matin se levait sur l'île de Beurk, comme à son habitude cette île était toujours déserte de si bons matins, personne n'était encore debout. Personne à part le chef de Beurk, le plus grand et redouter chef de l'archipel pour tous ses ennemis, le célèbre Stoïk La Brute. Stoïk descend d'une longue ligner de chef sur l'île de Beurk. Mais, malheureusement comme tous les anciens chef, il allait prendre sa retraite et laisser son île, son rocher entre les mains de son fils dont il est très fier. Il s'agit du prestigieux Harold Haddock IIIème du nom. C'est le seul homme qui a réussi à faire régner la paix entre les terribles vikings aussi têtus les uns que les autres et les terrifiants dragons qui étaient autre fois des mangeurs d'hommes et plus particulièrement de nos réserves et nos animaux.

Mais maintenant tout est fini, grâce à Harold qui a dressé son propre dragon, la plus majestueuse des bêtes: le Furie Nocturne, qui suite à un petit accident causé par Harold, a malencontreusement perdu son aile arrière gauche. Mais le Furie Nocturne lui a bien rendu, car au cours d'un combat durement mené par les dresseurs et leurs dragons contre la reine de toute ces bêtes féroces, Harold a malheureusement perdu sa jambe gauche. Mais il s'en est vite remis.

Harold a réussi à apprivoiser ce dragon, il l'a nourri, lui a donné le nom de Krokmou, et surtout, il l'a protégé. Comme Krokmou qui protège tout aussi bien Harold.

Ce matin-là Stoïk a été réveiller à cause d'une urgence. Son dragon Crâne-crocheur, un magnifique Cornebrute, avait disparu. Pourtant, il lui était énormément fidèle, jamais il ne serait parti sans prévenir. Cela inquiétait le chef, mais il ne devait pas être loin. Alors qu'il voulut prévenir Harold, il monta dans sa chambre, mais le vit paisiblement endormi, alors il n'osa pas le réveiller. Harold était tellement fatigué à cause de toutes ces expéditions. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter même ses amis ou Stoïk., alors quand il fait enfin une pause c'est juste le temps de dormir. Aujourd'hui, le chef était parti pour toute une journée à la rechercher de son dragon. Encore une journée compliquer pour lui.

Quelques heures après le passage de Stoïk dans sa chambre, Harold se décida enfin à se lever, il avait mal partout, encore trop fatiguer pour entamer une nouvelle journée. Il sortit dehors et vit le village plus que réveiller, tous les villageois couraient partout, on croirait revivre une attaque de dragon comme à l'époque. Soudain Krokmou arriva au côté d'Harold qui était tout aussi choqué que lui. De loin, ils virent touts les deux Astrid accourir vers eux, elle aussi était presser comme toutes les personnes de l'île en ce moment. Elle s'appuya essouffler sur l'épaule d'Harold.

\- Harold ! On a un problème ! dit-elle toujours fatiguer de sa folle course jusqu'à Harold.

-Á bon, je n'avais pas vu tous ces villageois en furie qui court dans tous les sens. répliqua-t-il accompagner d'un petit sourire moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Harold, le dragon de Stoïk à disparu et quand quelque chose ne plaît pas au chef, il le fait bien savoir.

-Crâne-crocheur ? Disparu ? Il ne doit pas être loin, il va revenir. dit-il sans la moindre inquiétude.

-C'est ce que tout le monde se disaient, mais on le chercher depuis l'aube. Personne n'a trouvé d'indice sur l'endroit où il peut se trouver. rétorqua Astrid tout aussi désespéré qu'un yak sans son herbe.

-Il va revenir, ça fait pas longtemps que l'aube s'est levée, il sera là dans quelques heures. continua Harold sans la moindre préoccupation.

-Il est déjà l'heure du déjeuner Harold, tu as dormi toute la matinée. On t'a tous déjà dit que tu partais trop en expédition, tu dois arrêter un peu, je suis sûr que t'as encore mal partout. avoua-t-elle inquiète pour la santé du garçon.

-Ouah, il est déjà si tard, et oui, j'ai mal partout, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour mon père, je vais essayer de le calmer.

-Oui dépêche toi s'il te plaît, le village en peu plus.

Harold s'agrippa sur le dos de Krokmou en partant vers la grande salle laissant Astrid seul à l'entrée de la Hutte du commandant de Beurk et de son futur chef. Astrid siffla Tempête pour qu'elle rapplique à côté d'elle. Astrid grimpa sur son dos et courut à la poursuite de Krokmou et Harold jusqu'à la grande salle.

Cette salle était l'endroit où le trône de tous les grands chefs ayant régné sur Beurk est installé. Chaque jour, le bon vieux chef, y passait au moins une heures ou parfois plus, assis sur ce trône à écouter les lamentations des villageois et tous leur problème, tout en essayant de les régler, ce qui était une tâche difficile pour certain habitant.

Alors pour passer au mieux ces interminables heures le plus confortablement possible, Harold a inventé un super système révolutionnaire: un coussin de sièges. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais Stoïk en avait beaucoup besoin. Ça devenait insupportable pour les habitants venant trouver de l'aide auprès du chef, de le voir sortir sa hache et de s'en prendre au pauvre Beurkiens. Mais depuis l'installation de ce fameux coussin, tout à changer. Stoïk est déjà moins exaspéré, c'est un début.

Mais dans cette salle, on n'y écoute pas que les villageois désespéré, on y fait aussi des festins, on y étudie, mais on y réunit aussi l'Assemblée de Beurk lors des grandes réunions auxquelles Stoïk obligeait son fils Harold, à assister pour qu'il soit près à prendre ses fonctions de chef.

Sur toute la longueur du chemin jusqu'à la grande salle, les habitants de Beurk avaient l'air tout aussi perdu que le Cornebrute. Chacun courait dans son sens, sans savoir où aller, ce qui ne servait strictement à rien puisque à cette heure-ci le dragon ne devaient sûrement plus être dans le village. Stoïk avait le don d'affoler tout un village de viking en espace d'un seul mais énorme grondement d'un chef Beurkien en colère.

Au moment d'arriver à la grande porte de la grande salle, Gueulfor arrêta Krokmou dans sa course. Gueulfor avait l'air d'avoir plus peur pour son chef qui maintenait sa hache avec une forte poigne, que pour autre chose.

-Gueulfor est-ce que ça va? questionna Harold au vieux viking.

-Non pas du tout Harold, ton père est, comment dire... il ne s'est pas levé du bon pied. Tu dois à tout prix retrouver son dragon et le plus vite sera le mieux. répondit le viking unijambiste, qui en plus reste que sa main droite.

-Merci, je crois qu'on l'a tous remarqué Gueulfor. rétorqua le jeune garçon aussi unijambiste.

-Fais quelque chose Harold, on en peut plus. J'ai bien peur que ton père commette un meurtre. supplia le vieil homme.

-J'y vais, je vais essayer de tout arranger, Crâne-crocheur ne doit pas être loin. dit-il en rassurant le meilleur ami du chef.

Harold continua sa route à l'intérieur de la salle suivi de Tempête et Astrid. Quand ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, tout était dévasté, les tables et les chaises renversé. Plus rien n'était debout, mis à part le trône du chef, trop précieux pour être renversé. C'est alors qu'une table se projeta sur Harold, qui l'évita de très peu. En regardant plus loin, il vit que le responsable est évidemment son père, toujours autant en colère que le jour de la naissance de son fils.

Astrid, elle, toujours derrière Harold, ne voulait pas trop s'aventurer dans ce désastre, de peur qu'elle aussi se prenne une table ou autre objet qui est à la porter de Stoïk et qu'il peut lancer à tous moment. Harold descendit de son dragon et continua sa route jusqu'à son père. Il jeta un dernier regard pour le moins confiant vers Astrid, mais avança malgré tout.

Harold essaya tant bien que mal d'enjamber toutes ces chaises au sol et ne manqua pas de tomber quelque fois, mais comme d'habitude Krokmou lui venait à son aide. Le jeune homme réussi enfin à arriver jusqu'à son père. Il était tout aussi tremblant qu'un poulet congelé. Sa hache bien tenue dans sa main, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas échapper à son sort.

Stoïk surpris par son fils, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver, pointa son arme sur lui, tout en croyant que c'était un autre villageois venant encore se plaindre. Si c'était le cas, il l'aurait bien achevé. Harold se protégea à l'aide de son bouclier pour éviter le massacre de lui-même. Mais par l'élan, la hache finit planter dans le bouclier. Harold a de la chance de garder sa fidèle protection sur lui. Il décrocha l'arme de son père et l'éloigna pour ne pas qu'il essaye de la reprendre et ne pas commencer une guerre.

-Harold! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? cria Stoïk désolé par le geste qu'il vient de commettre.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour calmer le viking fou qui se tient devant moi et qui a faillit planter une hache dans ma tête. répondit le garçon en colère. Je sais que Crâne-crocheur a disparu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire paniquer tout un village.

-Désoler fils, j'aurais pu te tuer. Tu me fabriqueras le même bouclier? demanda t-il assurément. Il commençait enfin à se calmer.

-Oui si tu veux papa, mais pour l'instant, on a un autre problème: ton dragon.

-Mais, je l'ai cherché partout, il est nul par. dit-il en se remettant en colère.

-T'as cherché dans la forêt? demanda Harold exaspéré.

-Non, je n'ai pas été plus loin que l'entrée de la forêt.

-D'accord, je vais appeler les dragonniers et on va survoler la forêt, on va voir si on trouve quelque chose. Toi, tu vas prendre quelques habitants et chercher à pied, vous regarderez chaque recoin de l'île. C'est parti! ordonna Harold sûr de lui.

Stoïk enjamba les chaises toujours au sol et accourut à l'extérieur. Il prit Gueulfor et d'autre viking et parti à la recherche de son dragon dans la forêt.

Et le jeune garçon grimpa sur le dos de son dragon et sortir de la salle, là où finalement Astrid à été l'attendre, croyant l'endroit trop dangereux pour y rester. Elle attendait tranquillement sur le dos de Tempête.

-Va chercher les autres, on va fouiller la forêt. ordonna Harold à la jeune femme, qui elle exécuta son ordre sans demander ce qui s'est passé avec son père.

Ils partirent tous les deux chacun de leur côté pour aller retrouver les autres dragonniers. Alors que Astrid voulut retrouver Varek dans le village, elle le vit allonger au sol, piétiner par les villageois en furie. Bouledogre était entre les villageois en essayant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son maître. Elle se faisait toujours repousser à chaque fois qu'elle allait arriver à lui. Astrid arriva vite au secours de Varek. Tempête le prit par ses bras à l'aide de ses pattes et le posa sur Bouledogre. Ils s'envolèrent tout en expliquant à Varek les instructions qu'avait données Harold.

-Il faut aller chercher les jumeaux et Rustik, Harold nous a demandé d'aller fouiller la forêt pour retrouver le dragon de Stoïk. ordonna Astrid à l'autre dragonnier.

-Oui, mais ils sont où ? Il y a trop de personnes qui court ! demanda Varek

Soudain, une explosion retentit non loin des deux dragonniers, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde. Partout où il y a un feu, les jumeaux ne sont jamais très loin. Comme le proverbe dit : « Il n'y a pas de feu sans les jumeaux ».

-Je parie qu'ils sont là-bas, dépêchons-nous. affirma Varek

Astrid et Varek volèrent sur leur dragon jusqu'à la fameuse explosion.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, comme par pur hasard, c'était les deux Thorston qui s'y trouvaient. Leurs têtes enduites de poussière noires dû à leur explosion. Comment ils se débrouillent pour faire des catastrophes partout où ils passent ? Même le chef en pouvait plus de toutes leurs bêtises qui détruisaient parfois des maisons ou qui faisaient fuir les moutons et les yacks.

-Vite, les jumeaux on a besoin de vous pour fouiller la forêt, où sont Proute et Pète ? questionna Astrid folle de rage à cause de toutes les catastrophes qu'ils causent.

-J'en sais rien, ils sont partis après l'explosion. répondis Kognedur sans la moindre préoccupation sur tout ce qui se passe.

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'on aurait dû faire nous aussi. Ajouta son frère avec la même tête que fait sa sœur, sans aucune agitation de leurs parts.

-Allez retrouver votre dragon et retrouver Rustik, dépêchez-vous. ordonna Astrid en remontant en selle sur Tempête.

Les jumeaux partirent à la recherche de leur dragon tandis que les deux autres dragonniers s'envolèrent vers la forêt à la recherche de celui du chef.

Harold toujours dans les airs sur le dos de Krokmou, continu sans relâche à cherché Crâne-crocheur. Depuis maintenant une heure, il survolait la forêt et il n'a toujours rien trouvé, pas un seul indice sur l'emplacement de ce dragon. Peut-être qu'il est tout simplement parti pensa le jeune dragonnier. Mais non cela était impossible, un dragon ne peut pas partir du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces. Aurait-il été capturer pas des chasseurs ? Rien que d'y penser mit en rage Harold. Des chasseurs ne peuvent pas emmener un aussi gros dragon de ce genre, ça paressait impossible, même pour le plus fort des vikings.

Alors que lui et son dragon arrivèrent de l'autre côté de l'île, l'endroit plus éloigné du village, ils virent de tout là-haut quelques branchages s'agiter. Krokmou descendit en flèche à quelque mètre de cet endroit. Harold qui est toujours sur le dos de Krokmou s'avança petit à petit vers les feuillages toujours en train de bouger. Alors qu'ils sont qu'à quelque centimètre du buisson, le dragonnier le poussa de ses propres mains et ce qu'il vit derrière était horrible. Le dragon du chef, Crâne-crocheur était suspendu dans un filet d'un piège à dragon. Comment à t-il pu se retrouver ici ? Il n'a pas pu s'y accrocher tout seul. Soudain derrière lui, des hommes très costauds pointaient des flèches vers Harold et son Furie Nocturne. Était-ce des chasseurs de dragon ?

Et là, tous commencèrent à s'agiter, d'autre homme arrivèrent de partout avec un filet dans leurs mains. Ils le lancèrent sur les deux prisonniers accompagnés d'une flèche à la pointe couverte de racine de dragon raffiné qui se planta sur la patte de Krokmou. Il est devenu plus qu'incontrôlable et il finit finalement par s'allonger au sol et ne bougea plus. Harold arriva à son secours, il lui enleva la flèche, mais s'était déjà trop tard, Krokmou était déjà endormi profondément.

Un des chasseurs enfila un vieux sac sur la tête de leur prisonnier et lui attacha les mains à l'aide d'une corde bien solide. Ils les emmenèrent vers la flotte de bateaux qui étaient accostés sur le bord de la plage. Il y en a plus d'une dizaine qui sont amarrés là à attendre les ordres du chef pour repartir.

Mais au faite, qui est le chef de toute cette tribu ? Harold n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser la question, il était trop occupé à s'imaginer la chose la plus horrible que cette bande de chasseurs puissent faire à son dragon.

Harold continua de marcher toujours les mains attachées sans savoir où il allait. Mais soudain, il fut projeté au sol par un garde. Il tenta de se relever, mais un autre homme le remettait à terre.

-Enlever-lui le sac. Ordonna la voix d'un ton ferme, elle lui était inconnue à Harold.

Immédiatement, le dragonnier releva sa tête et vit un homme très grand tout aussi costaud que les autres. Ça doit sûrement être leur chef.

-Monter-le dans le bateau et enfermer-le. ordonna le chef toujours aussi ferme.

-Riker ! On a aussi son dragon et celui du chef de Beurk. affirma un autre viking.

-C'est un Furie Nocturne, intéressant, enfermez-le dans une autre cage loin du garçon. Pour l'autre dragon, il peut nous être utile, on le vendra à un prix d'or, ça peau est très chère sur le marché. Dépêchez-vous de les enfermer, il ne doit pas être seul. dit le chef des chasseurs. Il a l'air tout aussi impitoyable qu'un aile de la mort.

Harold se débattait pour arriver jusqu'à Krokmou, mais les gardes le tenait d'une main ferme. Il l'avança sur le pont du bateau suivit de Krokmou et de Crâne-crocheur, tout les deux endormis à cause des flèches d'herbe à dragon.

Du côté d'Astrid et Varek, ils virent au sol le reste du piège dans lequel était prisonnier un dragon. Ils s'approchèrent pour chercher des indices. Varek partit de son côté et trouva quelque chose par terre.

-Eh Astrid ! Vient voir ça, j'ai trouvé une écaille de Krokmou ! dit le Varek dragonnier apeuré.

-Il doit sûrement être blessé. affirma la jeune Astrid.

-Il y a des traces de pas ici. ajoute Varek pointant son doigt vers la direction des empreintes laissé sur le sol.

-On va les suivre, s'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ils ne doivent pas être très loin. dévoila Astrid qui commença à s'inquiéter après toute les découvertes des indices.

Les dragonniers avancèrent dans la forêt à dos de dragon jusqu'à se retrouver sur la plage face à des chasseurs excités à l'idée d'attraper de nouveaux dragons. Ils commencèrent tous à se battre, les horribles chasseurs contre les deux seuls dragonniers qui ont réussi à retrouver les responsables de tous ça. Harold entendant les cris de guerre se retourna et virent ses amis en train de se battre.

-Astrid ! Je suis là ! cria le jeune Harold aussi fort qu'il peut.

-Harold ! acclama Astrid tout en se débattant des haches de ces hommes.

Riker attrapa de lui-même Harold qui essayait de s'enfuir et l'obligea à avancer vers les cages. Il était trop tard les dragonniers ne pouvait plus récupérer Harold, alors ils s'envolèrent sur leur dragon et vit depuis le ciel, Harold se faire emmener dans la cale du bateau.

-Il faut aller le chercher, il va se faire tuer ! s'écria Astrid surmener par la peur que le jeune homme se fasse tuer.

-Non, c'est trop tard Astrid, on ira le chercher au bon moment, on ne peut pas s'aventurer sur ce bateau maintenant, ils sont trop nombreux. insista Varek inquiet lui aussi sur le malheur d'Harold.

Malgré tout, ils retournèrent au village avec beaucoup de regret en laissant Harold avec, c'est épouvantable chasseur. Astrid devient tout de suite très affolée, mais avant de partir, elle avait pu lire sur les lèvres du garçon emprisonné, il avait dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ». Ils devaient se dépêcher de trouver un moyen de les récupérer sinon seul Thor sait ce qu'il va lui arriver.


	2. Chapitre 2: L'aide précieuse

-Harold s'est fait enlever! cria Astrid de toutes ses forces en s'adressant au chef

-Par qui? Que c'est-il passé? Répond Astrid!

Varek qui était juste derrière la jeune fille encore sous le choc, répondit à sa place sur un ton désoler.

-Par des chasseurs de dragon. Ils ont enfermé Krokmou et votre dragon chef.

-Comment ça par des chasseurs? Il faut les retrouver, on ne sait pas de quoi sont capables ces chasseurs!

-C'est trop tard, ils sont déjà loin. répondit tristement Astrid.

Le Stoïk alla s'asseoir sur le trône de la grande salle avec une moue désespéré. Il ne peut pas imaginer son seul fils unique partit pour toujours, c'était impossible. Rien que d'y penser lui fit verser une larme. Astrid et Varek se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. C'était la première fois que leur chef était aussi triste. Cette inquiétude se transforma en un long silence désolant, mais Astrid finis par le briser.

-J'aurais pu éviter ça, fallait juste suivre les bateaux pour au moins savoir où ils l'ont emmené.

-Non Astrid ce n'est pas ta faute, j'aurais dû surveiller Crâne-crocheur et les chasseurs n'auraient pas pu le capturer. Harold ne devait pas partir à sa recherche à ma place, c'est mon dragon s'était à moi de m'en occuper.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas, je suis sûr que nous allons le retrouver, on essayera par tous les moyens. rajouta Varek qui tente de rester le plus positif possible.

-S'ils lui font du mal, je me le pardonnerai jamais. poursuiva Astrid avec les larmes aux yeux.

Elle sortit de la salle le plus vite possible, personne devait voir ses larmes. Astrid Hofferson ne pleurait jamais, du moins pas devant des vikings. Le masque de la grande guerrière était tombé, elle ne peut plus se retenir. Elle sortit alors à toute vitesse, mais en arrivant devant les portes, à l'extérieur, les jumeaux et Rustik arrivèrent et sur la colère d'Astrid, le petit groupe ne pouvait pas y échapper. Rustik commença la discutions le plus normalement possible, il n'était toujours pas au courant de ce qui vient de se passer.

-Astrid, on n'a pas trouvé...

-Où est-ce que vous étiez encore? On a perdu Harold et les dragons je vous signal!

-Bah, il faut les retrouver, ils ne doivent pas être loin. ricana Kranedure sans s'en rendre compte des conséquences sur lui-même sur ce qu'il vient de dire.

Astrid se rapprocha de lui dangereusement avec sa hache en main. Jamais la bande ne l'avait vu dans cet état-là.

-T'as qu'a aller demander aux chasseurs de dragon.

-Des chasseurs de dragon? Ça existe encore? interrogea Kognedure sans avoir compris ce qui vient de se passer.

Varek arriva à son tour jusqu'au groupe avec Bouledogre et Tempête.

-Oui malheureusement. Ils capturent les dragons et les revendent au marché. S'ils trouvent leur dragonnier avec, soit ils l'obligent à travailler avec eux ou alors ils le...

Non, Astrid ne voulait pas entendre la suite, c'était trop dur pour elle de supporter ça. Elle partit sous le regard de tous, Thor seul sait où et son visage plein de larmes. Uniquement Tempête la suivit, elle était la seule à pouvoir la réconforter au mieux. Pourquoi pleurait-elle autant pour lui? Jamais elle n'avait été aussi triste pour une personne. Surtout pour le fils du chef, Astrid avait en elle un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant, c'est très étrange pour la grande guerrière avec comme une sorte de grande carapace impossible à ouvrir. Mais là, on dirait bien que c'est grâce à Harold qu'elle a fini par se casser. Derrière tous ça, Astrid a peut-être un sentiment caché, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.

La jeune femme alla calmer ces nerfs dans la forêt toujours accompagnée de Tempête qui ne la quitterait pour rien au monde. Sa hache bien en main, elle se concentra pour mieux viser et tira d'un bon coup sa hache dans un pauvre arbre innocent. Ce qui fit en même temps tomber des terreurs terribles de leur nid. Plus elle lançait sa hache dans des arbres, plus elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Jusqu'au moment où elle se retrouva à l'endroit de leur capture. Dans sa tête, elle s'imagina les pires scénarios qui puissent arriver et elle n'était pas là pour empêcher ça. Ces larmes retombèrent une à une, il y en avait trop. Tempête se rapprocha de sa cavalière et lui prit la main avec son museau, mais celle-ci la recula. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se ressaisir, mais c'est un nouvel échec pour la pauvre Astrid. Elle ramassa une des flèches au sol, la balançant elle aussi contre un arbre, ce qui frôla de peu sa dragonne qui n'a rien demandé. Elle accourut vers sa fidèle dragonne pour la prendre dans ses bras.

 _Désolé ma belle, la colère m'envahit de trop. J'aurais pu te perdre aussi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde sans toi._

Elle eut pour seule réponse un ronronnement réconfortant de la part de Tempête. C'est alors que par la suite, la belle Astrid continua son chemin jusqu'à la plage où ils les ont emmenés. Elle examina les lieux pour essayer de trouver de quelconques indices. Mais tout ce qui restait, c'était que des flèches à la pointe remplie de racine de dragon et le vieux sac que les chausseurs avaient pris pour recouvrir la tête d'Harold. Elle le prit dans ses mains, mais avec le peu de temps qu'il l'avait sur lui, le sac avait son odeur, douce et délicate. Elle le garda quelque seconde avec, mais se rappela vite qu'il avait appartenu à ces monstrueux chasseurs et le lâcha directement. Ne trouvant rien, elle monta sur le dos de sa dragonne pour repartir, mais elle entendit un bruit étrange derrière des branchages.

-Qui est là?

La jeune Astrid toujours munit de sa hache, se rapprocha avec Tempête à ses côtés. À l'aide de son arme, elle attrapa la chose qui était dans les buissons. Il se trouvait que c'était un jeune garçon, on dirait qu'il était plutôt du même âge. Il était charmant dirait-elle. Bizarrement, il ne ressemblait pas à un chasseurs.

-Que fait-tu ici? D'où viens-tu?

-Ryker...

Le jeune homme s'évanouit sans dire un mot de plus. Il avait l'air vraiment mal en point. Devait-elle le ramener au village ou le laisser ici? Le seul mot qu'il ait prononcé, c'est le nom de leur ennemi. Quoi qu'il en soit elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, alors elle le ligota et le monta sur le dos de Tempête et rentra au village.

En arrivant, Astrid l'enferma dans les prisons de Beurk et il en sortira quand elle en saura plus.

Le chef, maintenant inquiet de l'absence trop longue de la jeune femme, la vit arriver sans s'arrêter devant chez elle et avec une personne derrière elle. Stoïk la suivit alors jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse. Cela le conduisit jusqu'au prison, il fut très étonné de la retrouver ici.

-Astrid que vient-tu faire ici?

Elle lui montra le garçon qui commençait à tomber du dos de son dragon pour sa réponse.

-Il vient d'où? Il a l'air gravement blessé.

-Je l'ai trouvé là où ils ont été enlever et l'unique mot qu'il a dit avant qu'il s'évanouisse, c'est Ryker, le nom de leur chef. Et on ne sait pas s'il est ennemi ou allié.

-Enferme-le dans cette cellule. Je vais attendre qu'il se réveille, va te reposer Astrid, tu en as besoin.

-Prévenez-moi s'il se passe quelque chose, je me ferais une joie de le faire parler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Astrid partit chez elle pour dormir laissant le chef seul avec l'ancien chasseur de Ryker. Mais sur le chemin jusqu'à chez elle, Astrid croisa le reste de la bande, il avait tous une tête triste. Elle ne les regardait pas et continuait sa route. Par contre, le groupe la fixait sans dire un mot, ils étaient tous désolés. Évidemment si tous les dragonniers avaient été là peut-être que ça aurait changé quelque chose. Mais bon maintenant que c'est fait, il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. C'était sans compter sur Rustik qui doit toujours se la ramener même dans les pires moments. Il arriva vers elle et profita du moment de faiblesse de la femme blonde pour se rapprocher un peu plus. Il posa son bras sur son épaule, ce que la jeune femme n'apprécia pas du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rustik? Lâche-moi.

-C'était juste pour te dire, si t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour te réconforter, je suis là.

-Non merci, j'ai pas besoin que tu aggraves les choses, t'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

En disant ces mots, Astrid enleva le bras de son «ami» de son épaule et reparti en direction de sa hutte suivit de Tempête. Elle en pouvait plus de voir Rustik se coller à elle, c'était devenu une obsession pour lui de vouloir sortir avec la jeune femme. Et ça ne dérange personne, même Harold ne faisait comme si de rien était. Même si ça ne le regardait pas, il pouvait au moins essayer d'y faire quelque chose.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit. En deux secondes, elle était déjà endormie.

 **Du côté d'Harold...**

 _Il m'avait enfermé dans une prison! Moi! En prison! Ces chasseurs sont vraiment des barbares. Et Krokmou? Où est-ce qu'ils l'ont enfermé? Il me semble qu'ils ont parlé de le mettre dans une cage loin de moi. Si je vois un des chasseurs, je peux jurer qu'il va bien ressentir la douleur que je vais lui faire. Et Crâne-crocheur? Ils ont dû l'enfermer au même endroit que Krokmou. Faut que je trouve un moyen de me sortir de là._

J'essayais de crocheter la serrure par tous les moyens, mais c'était impossible. Au même moment Ryker, le chef des chasseurs, arriva dans la cale du bateau accompagné de deux autres chasseurs.

-Alors, il dort toujours l'unijambiste? demanda Ryker à ses gardes.

-Non, il vient de se réveiller.

-Amener le dans mes appartements.

Un des gardes ouvrit la porte de ma cellule et me prit par le bras très fortement. Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait mal au bras, il croit vraiment que je vais m'enfuir comme ça. Je sais que je suis quand même assez ingénieux pour trouver un meilleur plan. Il m'avait traîné par le bras jusqu'au bureau de Ryker. Il s'était installé sur son fauteuil en m'attendant patiemment. Au milieu de la salle, il y avait un énorme plan avec beaucoup de bateaux qui était amarré que sur un côté de ce qui ressemblait à une île. Mais attendez, on dirait que cette île ressemble à Beurk.

-Alors, tu l'as reconnu? Ton île, ton chez-toi. Bientôt plus rien, détruit. Sauf si tu nous aides à faire quelque chose.

-Je ferais rien pour toi Ryker, je ne te connais pas, mais je préfère mourir que de t'aider.

-Si c'est toi qui le demande, tu vas être servi.

Il se retourna pour s'adresser aux deux hommes qui sont resté pour me surveiller.

-Conduit-le sur le pont et prenez son dragon, je te réserve quelque chose que tu n'es pas près d'oublier, à moins que tu ne soit plus sur terre pour t'en souvenir.

Ils me reprirent par les bras, j'essayais au mieux de me débattre, mais c'était impossible de bouger. Faut dire que c'est très facile avec moi de me retenir, maigrichons comme je suis, même Astrid pourrait me retenir de la même sorte. Oh non! Astrid! Comment elle s'en sort? Je ne préfère pas imaginer son état en ce moment. Il faut que je me dépêche de revenir sur l'île. À sa place, je serais mort de peur. Lorsque j'arrivais en haut, je vis Krokmou qui attendait déjà sur place. Pourquoi nous avoir libéré tous les deux? Qu'allait-il nous faire? Je voulus retrouver mon dragon, le prendre dans mes bras, mais les chasseurs m'ont bien rappelé où on était et que je suis leur prisonnier.

-Puisque tu refuses de m'aider, on va utiliser une autre façon de te faire parler.

-Quoique que tu fasses, je ne dirais rien.

-Même si ça entraîne ta mort à cause de ton dragon?

Pour réponse, je lui lança un regard furieux. Personne ne touche à Krokmou, il ne doit pas leur obéir quoiqu'il me demande.

-Harold, Harold, tu me paraîs tellement stupide.

-Je te rassure, je le suis moins que toi.

Comment connaît-il mon nom? Je ne me souviens pas lui avoir dit.

-Tu devrais m'obéir, même moi, je ne sais pas comment ça va se terminer, mais ça risque d'être violent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin? disais-je sur un ton un peu plus énerver.

-Je veux que tu nous donne tous les dragons de Beurk, y compris ceux de tes amis...

-Jamais je ne ferais ça, il en est hors de question. Désoler Ryker, mais ton plan tombe à l'eau.

-Aucun de mes plans tombe à l'eau, ils prennent juste plus de temps à cause de petits inconvénients qui vont vite être éliminé.

Suite à cette phrase, il m'attacha au mat du bateau et Krokmou un peu plus loin. Quand je me serais libéré, ces maudit chasseurs passeront un sale quart d'heure. Krokmou leur montrera avec plaisir.

-Allez dragon! Tire-lui dessus! cria le chasseur fou à mon dragon.

Quoi? Il utilise Krokmou pour m'obliger à les aider. Mais pourquoi? S'ils croient que je leur dirai quelque chose. Je préfère que mon dragon me tire dessus que de mettre en danger mes amis. Après tout, c'est à moi qu'ils font du mal pas à Krokmou alors il peut me tirer dessus autant de fois, je ne ferais rien.

Il continuait de forcer Krokmou à me tirer dessus, mais il refusait plusieurs fois, alors il commençait à le menacer avec une hache. Je dois l'obliger pour pas qu'ils lui fassent de mal. Soit s'était lui qui allait être blessé, soit s'est moi. Mon choix s'était directement porté sur moi. Krokmou ne doit ressortir blesser de cette bataille.

-Allez mon grand, ce n'est pas grave, je ne sentirais rien, ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

Derrière lui, le garde se rapprochait dangereusement avec sa hache. Je fermai les yeux près un recevoir son coup. Et un! Il a été plus rapide que ce que j'avais pensé. Je voyais flou, c'est le coup le plus violent que j'ai pu recevoir, parmi tous ceux d'Astrid. Ça me réconforta quelque instant de repenser à elle. Au loin, je voyais Krokmou qui se débattait des mains féroce des chasseurs pour venir à mon aide. Mais je le vis se faire emmener dans sa cage. Il avait un regard en détresse que je n'oublierais jamais. Est-ce que j'étais en train de tomber dans le sommeil ou tout simplement tomber dans l'agonie.

 **De retour sur Beurk...**

Le prisonnier qu'Astrid avait ramené était toujours endormi dans sa cellule. Le chef qui devait le surveiller s'était prit d'impatience et se fit remplacer par le pauvre Varek qui n'avait rien demandé. C'est vrai qu'un chef à mieux à faire que de surveiller un chasseur dans une prison. Rustik rejoignit Varek pour lui tenir compagnie.

-Qu'est-ce tu lui as dit à Astrid? Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas l'embêter quand elle est comme ça.

-Rien, je voulais juste la réconforter, mais...

À ce moment-là, le prisonnier commençait à se réveiller. Varek alla voir de plus près à sa cellule.

-Va chercher le chef et Astrid et dit leur de vite venir.

Rustik s'exécuta sans la moindre objection. La nuit était déjà tombée sur Beurk, mais on voyait encore assez pour voir où on mettait les pieds. Rustik courut d'abord à la hutte d'Astrid, qui au contraire du prisonnier, dormait encore à poings fermé. Il rentra chez elle et se rapprocha doucement de son lit pour ne pas se faire balancer par terre pour avoir réveillé une viking qui dort avec sa hache. Il essaya de la secouer un peu, mais pour elle s'était très brutal. Rustik n'échappa donc pas à sa sentence. Il fut projeté par terre avec beaucoup de violence.

-Désoler Rustik. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Il s'est réveillé. raconta-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête, comme s'il s'était ouvert le crâne. Vas-y, je te rejoins, je vais chercher Stoïk.

Astrid sauta sur le dos de Tempête laissant Rustik en plan dans sa hutte. Il sortit à son tour pour monter sur Krochefer et alla prévenir le chef. Après quelques minutes de vole, Astrid et Tempête arriva à la prison où Varek l'attendait avec impatience.

-Est-ce qu'il a parlé?

-Non, il n'a rien dit depuis qu'il est réveillé.

-Bon! Il faudra le forcer dans ce cas-là.

Rustik et le chef de l'île arrivèrent à leur tour sur le dos de Krochefer. Maintenant que Crâne-crocheur a été enlevé, Stoïk était malheureusement obligé de monter avec Rustik.

-Du moment qu'il en dit plus sur ces chasseurs, ça me va Astrid. commenta le chef, qui est près à tout faire pour les retrouver.

D'habitude, la torture n'était pas la méthode la plus utiliser pas le groupe, mais là, il s'agit d'Harold et des dragons. Ils essayeront par tous les moyens pour les revoir.

-Tempête, viens ici ma belle! Bon, on ne sait pas d'où tu viens, mais tu as intérêt à dire quelque chose sinon une des épines très pointues de mon dragon viendra se planter dans ton joli torse.

Le garçon commençait à être effrayé par la menace de la jeune femme, alors il commença à parler.

-J'ai rien à voir avec Ryker. Il m'a utilisé et jeté sans aucun scrupule, il fera pareil avec votre ami, sauf s'il lui résiste. Ryker lui réservera alors un sort qu'il ne faut mieux pas imaginer.

Astrid se mordit les lèvres à la phrase qu'elle vient d'entendre. Mais il a raison sur un point: il ne faut pas s'imaginer le pire.

-Alors tu n'es pas un chasseur? continua le chef avec beaucoup d'anxiété.

-Non loin de là.

-Il t'a demandé quoi alors ce Ryker?

-Comme tous les chasseurs, il cherche des dragons et comme en ce moment il n'en trouve plus, il m'a demandé d'en trouver pour lui. Ce que j'avais évidemment refusé, mais il m'a menacé par tous les moyens et j'ai fini par craquer.

-Alors pourquoi être venu sur Beurk? interrogea Varek au jeune garçon.

-Parce que je lui ai dit que cette île était peuplée de dragon et surtout, je lui ai parlé du Furie Nocturne qui revendra sûrement à prix d'or au marché.

-T'es sérieux? Tu préfères mettre en danger toute une île? s'énerva Astrid qui avait pris soin de prendre sa hache au cas où ça dérape.

-Non évidemment, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais moi aussi je devait sauver ma peau! Tu sais le nombre de personnes mortes avant moi pour n'avoir rien dit! Ce Ryker est un fou, mais le pire c'est son frère. Il est mille fois plus terrifiant que lui.

-Il a un frère? Tu sais où est son île? demanda Stoïk.

-Oui Viggo Grimborn, il me semble que sa base est au nord, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu en vrai. D'après ces chasseurs, il est assez discret mais très joueur, il fait jamais les choses directement.

-D'accord, en selle tout le monde! On va chercher Harold et les dragons. Et lui, il vient avec nous. ordonna Astrid d'un pied ferme. Au fait, c'est quoi ton petit nom?

-Alrik.

-Les dragonniers, venez par ici.

Ils se rapprochèrent tous du chef, un peu plus loin de leur prisonnier pour pas qu'il entende ce qu'il a à dire.

-On ne peut pas lui faire directement confiance. Peut-être que son histoire est vraie, mais il a voyagé sur le bateau des chasseurs. Alors méfiez-vous toujours de lui. Moi, je dois rester ici pour protéger l'île.

La seule réponse pour le chef fut un acquiescement de tous le groupe. Il alla tous se préparer, prendre des provisions pour tenir plusieurs jours. Ils devaient partir maintenant même si le jour ne s'était pas levé. Les dragonniers s'étaient retrouvés sur le poste d'envol où Stoïk les attendait. Alrik s'était installé sur le dos de Tempête. Malheureusement pour Astrid, elle allait devoir le supporter pendant toute la durée voyage.

 _Je suis sûr que Kognedure aurait préféré l'avoir sur son dragon. Elle l'adorait tellement. C'est qu'il n'est pas si moche que ça, peut-être que c'est moi qui à de la chance._ Pensa Astrid en souriant malgré tout.

Ils étaient tous près à parti, les dragons chevauchés par leur cavalier qui étaient plus décidé que jamais. Avant qu'ils s'envolent Stoïk alla parler pour la dernière fois à Astrid. Il posa sa main sur le museau de Tempête en faisant une petite caresse.

-Je sais que tu les retrouveras, prend soin de mon fils et des dragons. Je sais qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi, ne te le cache pas, on ne sait pas ce qui peut vous arrivez plus tard.

La jeune fille acquiesçait et s'envola dans la pénombre du ciel noir. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, mais ne voyait déjà plus le chef. La jeune femme n'avait pas très bien compris ces dernières paroles, mais un jour, elle réalisera que ce qu'il a dit était vrai et qu'elle se dévoilera enfin.


	3. Chapitre 3: La retrouvaille

**Voici avec du retard mon nouveau chapitre, j'en suis désolée mais au moins il est là.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer et bonne lecture tout le monde!**

Ils étaient partis en voyage depuis déjà sept heures. Les dragons commençaient à s'endormir en plein vol et leurs dragonniers aussi. Ils étaient tous mort de fatigue. Alrik, lui, toujours sur le dos de Tempête, était en train de somnoler depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Il s'accrochait aux hanches d'Astrid pour ne pas tomber, mais elle aussi devait le tenir ou Alrik allait finir à l'eau. C'est par le pire des malheurs que le temps leur jouaient des tours, parfois, il pleuvait avec un froid glacial ou alors le soleil apparaissait un peu, mais disparaissait aussi vite qu'il est venu. Bref, ils devaient faire une pause sur un île.

-Astrid ! Pourquoi pas se poser sur cette île ? Elle m'a l'air bien. demanda Varek sur le dos de Bouldogre qui crachait de la lave en dormant.

-Oui allons-y les dragons sont fatigués.

-Pas que les dragons. rajouta Rustik qui ne contrôlait plus Krochefer tellement il voulait dormir.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la plage de l'île pour s'installer pour la nuit. Elle a l'air calme, sans dragon, très étrange. Lorsque Tempête atterrit sur le sable, Alrik tomba sur le sol, mais au moins ça le réveilla pour de bon. Pour Prout et Pète, à peine atterrit qu'ils sont déjà allongés sur le sol en train de dormir. C'est de même pour leurs deux cavaliers. Astrid voulait s'occuper du feu avant qu'elle-même s'endorme, mais en ce moment, elle avait du mal. Ça l'inquiétait beaucoup qu'elle ne sache pas où Harold se trouve et ses amis l'ont bien remarquer. Elle s'installa près du feu, Tempête à ses côtés. Tout le monde dormait à part Astrid, elle n'y arrivait pas. Quelques heures plus tard, Alrik l'a vit encore éveiller et alla la rejoindre.

-Alors, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

-Non.

-Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

-J'ai rien à dire.

-Astrid, je sais ce qui se passe, tu...

-Il ne se passe rien du tout, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je devrais en parler avec toi, je ne te connais pas. dit-elle en lui coupant sa phrase.

-Alors ça veut dire qu'il y a bien quelque chose, tu devrais te confier à moi.

-Quoi ! J'ai jamais dit ça!

-Oui bien sûr. Rigola-t-il. Avoue-le que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour lui.

-C'est normal, qui ne s'inquiéterait pas.

-Personne, mais toi encore plus.

-C'est faux.

Astrid finit la conversation en allant se coucher auprès de son dragon, laissant Alrik en plan devant le feu de camp qui s'éteignait petit à petit.

Du côté d'Harold :

 _Je me réveillai, enfin, après je ne sais combien d'heures de sommeil où je m'étais évanoui. Je me souviens de peu de choses, juste la scène où ils ont obligé mon dragon à me tirer dessus. Oh non ! J'espère qu'ils lui ont pas fait de mal après que je me sois endormi. Il faut que je me sorte de là._

 _Je suis toujours dans cette fichue cage. Comment allais-je en sortir ? C'est mission impossible, les grilles sont trop épaisses._

Des gardes arrivèrent dans la cale du bateau accompagné de ce maudit Ryker. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant ma cellule et l'ouvrit pour m'en faire sortir.

-Alors Harold, j'espère que tu as bien dormi ? Ton voyage est terminé, tu es arrivé à ta destination. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas celle que tu espérais.

Je ne dis aucun mot, j'étais encore trop faible pour prononcer une seule syllabe. Les gardes me prirent par les bras en me traînant jusqu'à la sortie de la cale du bateau. Je ne voyais les autres dragons nuls par. Peut-être les avaient-ils emmenés avant que je me réveille. Lorsque l'on fut arrivé sur la terre ferme, un homme se pointa devant moi. Il était plus maigre que le Ryker et avec plus de cheveux aussi. Ryker arriva à côté de l'homme qui venait d'arriver et ils se chuchotèrent des mots qui étaient à peine audibles. Mais, après leur petite discutions l'homme se mit à me parler.

-Harold ? Est-ce bien ça ?

-Oui.

Ouch ! Un garde vient de me frapper ou je rêve ! Il me pose une question, mais je peut pas y répondre sans me prendre un poing au visage. Quel est ce monde de crétin ?

-Moi s'est Viggo, le seul et unique chef des chasseurs de dragon. ajouta-t-il en regardant Ryker du coin de l'œil. Apparemment, Ryker aussi se prend pour le chef, mais Viggo lui fait bien comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais le chef reprit la suite sa phrase.

Je vois que mon frère a pris soin de toi, c'est très important pour les affaires.

Alors ils sont frères, cela ne m'étonna même pas. Ils ont la même manière de prendre soin de leur inviter dirais-je. J'hésitais à leur demander où sont les dragons, j'avais peur de me prendre un autre coup. Mais je me lança tout de même.

-Où sont mes dragons Viggo ?

-Dans une belle cage adapter. Ne t'en fais pas, ils seront soit vendu ou alors utiliser pour des combats. Tu sais, les habitants de cette île ont besoin d'un peu de distraction et surtout ça rapport gros pour moi.

Son frère toussa à l'entente de cette phrase.

-Et de mon frère bien sûr. Bon ! On ne va pas rester sur ce ponton, il commence à pleuvoir.

-On le met où mon frère ?

-Enfermez-le dans une cellule loin des dragons.

Ils m'emmenèrent alors dans une grotte profonde à l'abri de tous. Les deux gardes qui me portaient, me jeta ensuite à l'intérieur de ma prison. Mes vêtements étaient pleins de boue à force d'être traîné par terre. Mon visage et mes mains remplient d'égratignures et en sang. Juste après ça un homme me lança juste de l'eau, et même pas à manger, ça va faire maintenant deux jours que je n'ai rien avalés et ça se faisait ressentir rien qu'avec le bruit que fait mon ventre. Je bus directement le ridicule verre qu'il m'a passé. La grotte était sombre, il n'y avait presque pas de source de lumière, à part quelques torches accrochés aux murs. Je ne pouvais pas voire si un dragon était enfermé dans une de ces cages.

Après de longue heures interminable à attendre ici, des bruits de pas se fit entendre. Je me leva en essayant de voir si quelqu'un arrivait, mais rien. D'où venaient ces bruits alors ? J'attendis quelque minutes debout en regardant dans tous le recoin pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait, mais rien. Je me rassis alors sur le sol boueux de ma cellule. Soudain, un Terreur Terrible arriva devant les grilles. Il est arrivé de nul par.

-Alors p'tit père, tu viens d'où comme ça ?

Par ça petite taille, il passa à travers les barreaux et venu jusqu'à moi. Je lui caressa la tête et une idée me venu à l'esprit. Et si j'envoyais un Terreur Terrible sur Beurk, la bande me retrouvera peut-être. Je pris alors un bout de feuille et du charbon laisser sur un ancien feu de camp de ma prison. Je ne suis donc pas le premier à avoir été enfermé ici. J'écris un message rapide sur le papier. Avec un bout de corde de ma veste, j'attachais le morceau de papier à la patte du dragon et le fit envoler pour qu'il aille en direction de Beurk. Maintenant, il y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il arrive à temps avant qu'il n'arrive autre chose à moi ou aux dragons.

Du côté des dragonniers...

Le réveil était dur, c'est d'abord Alrik qui se réveilla en premier, suivit d'Astrid quelques instants après. Le petit-déjeuner était déjà préparé, pour ce matin, c'était juste un reste de lait de yak qui avait été laisser dans une gourde. Ils ne savent pas combien de temps le voyage allait durer, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas emportés assez de provisions. Sinon, il y avait un autre morceau de pain qui commençait à moisir au fond d'une sacoche. Astrid alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du reste du feu de camp de la veille. Elle n'avait pas oublié la conversation qu'elle a eue avec ce dernier juste avant d'aller dormir. Elle prit une ou deux gorgés de lait, mais s'arrêta vite, car elle sentit un goût horrible dans sa bouche. Le lait de yak et le voyage de plus d'une journée ne font pas de bonnes affaires. Aucun mot ne sortait de leurs bouches, Alrik ne voulait pas déranger la jeune femme blonde de si bon matin. En plus de la dispute et la fatigue, il ne voulait pas en rajouter, après tout, c'est la faute du jeune homme si Harold est dans cette situation. Ils restèrent tous les deux planter là en attendant que les autres se réveillent. Mais en fin de compte, c'est Astrid qui brisa le silence.

-Je suis désolée pour hier. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

-Non, c'est moi, toujours à poser des questions, alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas.

-Bien sûr que si on se connaît, j'aimerais même en apprendre plus sur toi. En plus, peut-être que tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose.

-Alors on fait la paix ?

-Oui, mais faut se concentrer sur la mission maintenant.

Astrid s'approcha de lui et lui donna une bonne poigne en signe de paix.

-Tu sais, le matin avec Tempête, on a l'habitude de faire quelque vol pour nous réveiller, tu veux venir avec nous?

-Euh, de si bon matin, je sais pas trop.

La jeune femme alla quand même réveiller sa dragonne qui dormait toujours, et monta en celle accompagner d'Alrik. Il s'était installé derrière elle, ses mains autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber et attendit que la dragonne s'envole. Tempête déploya ses ailes et partit survoler la forêt de l'île. Dès le premier envol, Alrik faillit plusieurs fois tombé du dos de la vipère, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Astrid. Le dragon montait plus haut que lors du voyage, le garçon avait le vertige et ça se voyait beaucoup. Il fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir toute la hauteur qu'ils avaient prit.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas monté seul sur un dragon ? demanda la belle femme.

-Peut-être deux mois ou plus. Après l'accident, je ne voulais avoir à faire ça, mais grâce à toi, j'ai réussi. Tu m'as redonné confiance.

-Mais quel accident ?

-Il y a longtemps, j'avais moi aussi un dragon, c'était cauchemar monstrueux comme Rustik, il s'appelait Castou, parce qu'évidemment il cassait tout sur son passage, il était très maladroit, mais je l'aimais quand même.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Lors de la seconde bataille contre Ryker, il y avait beaucoup de bateaux et je savais que j'allais pas m'en sortir, mais je devais tenter le coup, ou au moins essayer de libérer des dragons. Mais cette fois si Castou a reçu une des flèches des chasseurs, ça a rendu fou mon dragon et il m'a jeté de son dos. Du coup, j'ai atterris sur le bateau de Ryker. Je n'avais aucune arme, s'en était finit pour moi. Ils m'attrapèrent, me mettaient des coups de poing pour que j'arrête de me débattre. Mais avant de m'évanouir, j'aperçus Castou tomber à l'eau, après c'est le trou noir.

-Tu ne l'as jamais revenu ?

-Non, maintenant, ils ont dû le tuer. C'est comme ça qu'après je suis devenu un des leurs pour pas me faire tuer à mon tour.

-Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai cru que tu étais un espion des chasseurs et je t'ai mal jugé.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, moi aussi j'aurais réagi pareille. Bon ! Et si on allait réveiller les autres, il est temps de partir.

Ils firent demi-tour en direction de leur camp. En fin de compte, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le groupe était déjà levé, ils les attendaient, commençant à devenir très impatient. Ça doit faire combien de temps qu'ils se sont envolés alors. On n'a jamais vu la bande être réveillée de si bons matins.

-Oh Astrid, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave, on t'attend depuis au moins trente minutes. On se demandait même si ce chasseur t'avait enlevé. Ton sauveur privé serait venu te sauver. commença Rustik en se désignant du doigt et qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Astrid pour lui faire un câlin.

Alrik arriva jusqu'à Rustik et lui donna un coup de poing sans qu'il l'ait vu venir. Le blesser s'écroula à terre en se frottant le nez, il saignait, bien fait pour lui.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN CHASSEUR ! hurla Alrik au pauvre garçon assis sur le sol.

-Et merci, mais non merci Rustik, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour me sauver, j'y arriverais mieux toute seul qu'avec toi.

-Encore une chose petit morveux, tu ne t'approches pas d'Astrid. ajouta Alrik avec son pied sur le torse du garçon pour pas qu'il se relève.

Alrik partir vers les autres qui s'étaient regroupé pour voir ce spectacle de Rustik qui se fait ridiculiser. Un grand moment de rigolade surtout pour Astrid, peut-être qu'avec ça, il allait la lâcher, mais vaut mieux pas parler trop vite pour l'instant. Pour une fois qu'une personne s'occupe des actes de Rustik sur la belle blonde. Même Harold ne l'avait jamais fait, Alrik l'avait bien devancé sur ce point-là.

-Bon, c'est partit, il est temps de retrouver Harold. ordonna Astrid en partant vers son dragon.

Alrik la rejoignit pour lui demander une faveur.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose Astrid ?

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Est-ce que je peux prendre ta place sur Tempête pour me rappeler de mes bons moments avec Castou ?

-Oui vas-y, évidemment que tu peux.

-Merci beaucoup, tu es merveilleuse. dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-De rien, c'est normal.

Astrid était elle-même choquée de ce geste, jamais quelqu'un l'avait prise comme ça. Elle ne se laissait jamais faire. Les dragonniers s'installèrent sur leur dragon et reprirent leur chemin jusqu'à l'île des chasseurs, où ils retenaient prisonniers les dragons et Harold.

Sur l'île des chasseurs...

Dans la grotte des prisons, on ne pouvait pas voir s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Il n'y avait aucun puits de lumière. J'étais toujours assis dans cette fichue cellule, avec toujours rien à faire. Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuyais. Sur le sol boueux, je dessinais la tête de Krokmou, qu'est-ce qu'il me manquait. Ça doit faire maintenant au moins trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vus. Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment, il pense qu'à vouloir voler avec moi, comme avant. J'espère que ces moments reviendront bientôt. Depuis maintenant plusieurs heures aucun garde n'est venu. Peut-être m'ont-ils oublié. En tout cas après leur avoir mis une bonne raclée, ils vont plus m'oublier. Mais d'abord faudrait que je sorte d'ici.

Je n'arrivais plus à penser à un plan pour me sortir d'ici. La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit, c'est Krokmou. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'ils l'ont maltraité ? Mais la pire, c'est : Est-ce qu'il est encore vivant ? Tous reposent sur le Terreur Terrible que j'ai envoyé en espérant qu'ils l'ont reçu.

Quand tout à coup, j'entendis un grincement de porte. Ryker. Que me voulait-il encore ? Il s'approcha de ma cellule. Je sens que je vais encore en baver.

-Bon, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais Viggo dit que tu doit voir ton furi nocturne. Tu as le droit qu'à quelques minutes avec lui, et si tu fais un seul pas de travers , je me ferais une joie de te tuer toi ou ton dragon, même si ça ne plaît pas à mon frère.

Cette fois-ci, personne me prit par les bras pour me traîner sur le sol. Il n'y avait même aucun garde avec l'imposant chasseur. Je le suivis jusqu'à Krokmou. Il m'emmena dans une autre caverne avec plein de dragons enfermer dans des cages et je ne pouvais malheureusement rien y faire. Lorsqu'on arriva jusqu'à celle de Krokmou, je le vis avec une muselière.

-Si tu touches à sa muselière t'es mort.

Son ordre m'énerva encore plus, je voulais vraiment lui en foutre une, mais s'était impossible pour le moment. Son heure viendrais et celui de son frère aussi. Il m'ouvrit sa cage et je me dirigeait donc directement vers mon dragon. Lui aussi était très heureux de me voir, en même temps ça fait trop longtemps qu'on a été ensemble. Il y avait juste un détail qui me perturbait : le chasseur juste derrière moi avec sa hache en main.

-Comment ça va mon grand ? Ils ne t'ont pas trop fait de mal ?

Sa seule réponse est un énorme câlin avec sa tête suivi d'un ronronnement. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait manqué.

-C'est bon, c'est finit retourne dans ta cellule.

-Quoi ? Déjà ?

-N'essaie pas de faire opposition sinon tu sais très bien ce qu'il va t'arriver. répond t-il avec sa hache qui était placé juste sous ma gorge.

Je repartis donc avec lui toujours en train de me menacer avec sa hache dans mon dos. Lorsque je refus enfermé, je repensa au petit mais bon moment qui vient de se passer avec Krokmou.

De retour avec les dragonniers...

-On arrive dans combien de temps ? J'ai envie de dormir. commenta Kognedur près à s'écrouler de fatigue sur son dragon.

-On vient juste de s'envoler Kogne et maintenant l'île ne doit plus être très loin. repondit Varek qui passa un coup d'œil sur Alrik pour voir si il se trompait.

-Non effectivement, on est plus trop loin. confirma le garçon toujours aux commandes de Tempête.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin avec la même fatigue que la veille. C'est au bout de quelque temps, qu'un mystérieux Terreur Terrible passa à côté d'eux. Tout le groupe a bien vu qu'un papier était accroché à sa patte. Le petit dragon continua sa route sans se préoccuper des dragonniers

-J'y vais ! Enfin un peu d'action. dit Rustik en faisant demi-tour pour rattraper le Terreur Terrible.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marqué ? demanda Astrid avant même qu'il est lu le mot.

Après quelque instant, le temps que Rustik déchiffre la lettre, il finit enfin par expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

-C'est Harold qui l'a écrit. Il dit qu'il est enfermé et qu'on doit vite venir avant que les dragons soient vendus ou tuer.

-Dépêchons-nous alors. ordonna Alrik qui redoubla de vitesse sur la dragonne.

Peu après le message lu, ils voyaient déjà un bout de l'île apparaître. Ils étaient enfin arrivés. L'île n'avait pas l'air très protégé, il y avait juste quelque bateau amarrer sur le port. Il n'y avait personne au alentour, elle semblait déserte.

-Bon, on va se poser dans la forêt pour pas se faire repérer directement. ordonna Astrid qui pointait la forêt du doigt à l'endroit où il allait atterrir.

-Moi, je dis qu'on doit foncer dans le tas. poursuivit Rustik près à attaquer l'île.

-Non Astrid à raison, je connais l'endroit mieux que vous et c'est plus prudent de passer par la forêt. continua Alrik tout en se dirigeant vers les arbres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui-là. Astrid à raison et tout et tout. J'en ai marre c'est pas toi le chef.

-Bah vas-y Rustik, fait à ta manière, va directement dans leur piège, c'est vrai que c'est un super plan ça. cria Alrik très désespéré par le cas de Rustik.

-C'est justement ce que j'allais faire.

-Alrik... soupira Astrid déçu par le comportement du cavalier aux rênes de Tempête.

-C'est pas de ma faute.

-Comment on fait pour le sauver de ce piège ? demanda Kranedur qui regarda toute la scène qu'il avait devant lui.

-Pour l'instant, il est pas pris dans un piège, peut-être qu'il s'en sortira. répondit Alrik en espérant qu'il est raison.

-Euh, tu devrais regarder devant toi l'ami.

En effet Rustik était belle et bien prit dans un piège des chasseurs, et à cause de lui, il s'était fait repérer. Les dragonniers laissèrent le piéger, disant qu'ils vont le récupérer plus tard. Ils allèrent tous se poser dans la forêt avant qu'eux aussi ne soit capturer. Arriver sur la terre ferme, personne n'était là et heureusement pour eux. Ils avancèrent petit à petit, toujours à l'affût du moindre indice ou du moindre chasseur. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils se rapprochaient du village.

Quelque chose bougea devant eux. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Les dragonniers étaient tous avec une arme à la main sauf Varek qui avait un simple petit couteau, qui pour les autres n'était pas une arme. Derrière les buissons, surgit des chasseurs, près à attaquer. Suivit évidemment de Ryker avec son épée ondulée à la main et de Viggo qui n'avait aucune arme.

-Je vois que vous êtes tombé dans mon piège. Félicitation à vous. Mais je devrais plutôt féliciter votre ami de vous avoir fait venir. s'écria Viggo l'air très heureux que son plan est marché.

-Il est temps d'aller le rejoindre et si un de vous faite une objection, mon frère prendra bien soin de vous.

Les dragons étaient menacés par les chasseurs tenant des arcs avec des flèches d'herbe à dragon. Les dragonniers étaient eux aussi menacer par les chasseurs et leurs épées. Aucun d'eux ne parlait sous peine de se faire torturer. Ils étaient donc dirigés vers la même prison où était enfermé Harold. La bande était presque toute séparée, les jumeaux et Varek dans une autre cellule d'une autre grotte et Astrid et Alrik vers celle d'Harold. Lorsque Harold vit arrivé son amie et l'inconnu pour lui, il se leva jusqu'aux barreaux.

-Astrid !

Le regard de la jeune femme avait à la fois le ragard éclairé mais aussi désespérer. Un garde ouvrit la cellule et les poussa à l'intérieur en faisant tomber Astrid. Harold se dépêcha de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Le chasseur referma les grilles pendant que les deux retrouvés se firent un câlin sous les yeux jaloux d'Alrik.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué Astrid.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, j'étais très inquiète pour toi Harold.

Suite...


	4. Chapitre 4 : La sortie

Alors que tous les dragonniers étaient dans leurs cellules, Viggo et son grand frère Ryker s'occupaient de leur nouveau plan : capturé tous les dragons de Beurk. Ils réfléchissaient dans la tente du chef avec sur une table, une énorme carte de Beurk. Ses navires sont disposés dans la façon où ils attaqueront. Les chasseurs n'allaient pas commencer leur raid par l'arrière de l'île, là où il y a le plus de dragons sauvage, qu'ils pourraient capturer, cette fois-ci l'attaque se fera de face. Détruire le village est d'abord la première mission.

-Mais, Viggo ! C'est insensé d'attaquer le village en premier, si on rate l'attaque, on repartira avec rien.

-Mon frère, sache que cela sera d'autant plus facile, sans les dragonniers qui protègent l'île. Les habitants ne sauront pas se défendre face à nous.

Ryker, pas convaincu de son plan, quitta la pièce en rechignant. Il se doutait que cela allât fonctionner. Mais comme ils détiennent les meilleurs chevaucheurs, peut-être qu'il y a un petit espoir.

Quant à Harold, il ne se doute en aucun cas du plan de destruction que prépare Viggo. C'est pour cela qu'il faut vite sortir de cette prison. Astrid, au petit soin de son ami, s'inquiétait de sa santé. Il était plein d'égratignures rempli de sang.

-Harold, laisse-moi te soigner.

-C'est bon, Astrid, je t'assure que je vais bien.

-Non pas du tout, t'as vu ton état, il faut que tu te laisses faire cette fois. Tu ne pourras pas vaincre Viggo dans cet état.

-Astrid...

La jeune fille se leva pour aller aux barreaux de sa cellule et appeler des gardes. Il y en avait juste un seul poster à l'entrée de la grotte qui les surveillait.

-Eh ! Garde ! On a besoin d'aide ! criait Astrid afin d'aider son meilleur ami.

Il se rapprocha pour savoir de quoi avait-elle demain.

-On pourrait avoir un bol d'eau et un chiffon ? Il a besoin d'aide. Que dirait votre chef si il voit son prisonnier mort ? Il vous tuera sûrement vous aussi.

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel, il sait que sa prisonnière avait raison. Il partit donc chercher tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Astrid regarda Harold d'un air satisfait. Quelque minute plus tard, le garde revenu avec tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour soigner son ami. Elle prit les objets et se rapprocha d'Harold. Lorsqu'elle posa le torchon humide sur les plaies, Harold grimaça. Ces blessures étaient plus importantes que ce qu'il croyait. La jeune femme retira de suite le torchon de sa peau en voyant que cela lui faisait mal.

-Désolée...

Elle passa à soigner son visage. Il était tout aussi égratigner que ses bras et ça lui faisait encore plus mal. Harold attrapa le poignet de sa soigneuse pour l'arrêter.

-C'est bon, Astrid, c'est pas grave pour le reste.

-T'en ai sûr ? Ce n'est pas de simple plaie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour que tu sois comme ça ?

-Ils m'ont juste traîné par terre. Merci Astrid, je te dois beaucoup pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

-De rien, c'est normal Harold.

Elle prononça son nom comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se rencontrait. Les yeux du jeune homme grand ouvert, pétillaient à l'intention de la jeune femme. Ces yeux émeraude la faisait craquer. Un sourire s'esquissa d'elle-même, il lui répondit par le même sourire de remerciement. Quand tout à coup, un toussotement les fit reprendre la réalité. Ils se retournèrent en même temps et virent l'autre jeune dragonnier. Ils l'avaient carrément oublié, la préoccupation l'un pour l'autre était plus importante.

-Qui est-ce ? questionna Harold.

-Il nous a aidé à te retrouver, c'est aussi un dragonnier.

-Et vous êtes-vous rencontré où ?

-Il était sur Beurk, avant il faisait partie des chasseurs.

Astrid savait que s'il faisait partie des chasseurs, Harold n'allait pas lui faire confiance. Mais, pour le moment, ils ne se connaissaient pas, peut-être avec le temps, il l'acceptera dans le groupe.

-Quoi ?! Des chasseurs ? T'es sérieuse Astrid là ?

-Oui, très sérieuse. En le connaissant mieux, je sais que tu pourras l'accepter même si il a fait partie des chasseurs.

-Mais, ce n'est pas pour maintenant.

L'ancien chasseur finit par se lever et tendit une main de salutation à Harold, qu'il refusa sachant pas à qui il a affaire.

-Je m'appelle Alrik et c'est effectivement grâce à moi qu'on t'a retrouvé.

-Et effectivement, tu es un chasseur. poursuivit Harold

-Mais plus maintenant, s'énerva Alrik. Bon, je n'aime pas dévoiler ma vie aux personnes que je ne connais pas, mais, il faut que tu saches que j'ai été obligé.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Harold d'un air intrigué.

-J'étais en mission pour libérer des dragons de leurs sales mains, mais ils avaient réussi à capturer mon dragon grâce à une de leur maudite flèche. Je voulais le libérer, mais ils m'ont attrapé et m'ont battu et pour qu'ils arrêtent, j'ai dû devenir un des leurs.

-Il s'appelle comment ton dragon ?

Astrid émit un toussotement comme pour dire que c'était une question à ne pas poser. Harold ne savait pas, mais ne s'excusa pas pour autant.

-Il s'appelait Castou, je ne sais pas si il a survécu ou si ils l'ont tuer.

-Désoler pour toi.

Le ton qu'il prononça cette phrase paraissait tellement faux. Bien sur, il n'aimait pas que les dragons soit tuer, même si son dresseur est méchant. Mais c'est de Alrik qui s'en foutait.

-Harold pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Astrid qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Je fais quoi ? Continua sur un ton très calme

-D'habitude, tu accueilles bien les personnes qui ont besoin d'aide, mais là, tu fais tout pour l'exclure.

-Il a aidé les chasseurs Astrid ! Il les a aidé à capturer des dragons qui n'ont rien demandé. Il peut à tous moment retourner sa veste pour continuer avec ces chasseurs.

-Ce n'était pas sa faute, il était obligé de le faire. T'es toujours aussi têtu, Harold.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille alla rejoindre son ami qu'Harold a détesté dès le premier regard. Faut dire qu'il a de quoi ne pas l'aimer, il était tout aussi beau que lui du point de vue d'Astrid. La dragonnière prit Alrik et s'installa dans le fond de leur cellule, loin d'Harold, tout en lui faisant un regard noir. Le concerner le plus blessé, fit un soupir de tristesse. C'est quand ils se retrouvent qu'il se dispute. Tous ça à cause d'une personne qui n'a rien à faire ici.

Au moins, pour l'autre groupe, l'ambiance était moins tendue. Ils avaient plutôt peur, Varek qui se cachait des chasseurs, Rustik qui s'en mordait les doigts à l'idée d'être sur l'île du plus dangereux des chasseurs de dragon et enfin les jumeaux qui trouvaient un moyen tout aussi loufoque de trouver un plan de sortie.

-Comment on va faire ? Il faut qu'on retrouve nos dragons. fit Varek toujours aussi stresser aux trois autres.

-Je ne sais pas, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que des gros dragons sont passés par là. raconta Kranedur en montrant de gros trous dans les murs de sa cellule.

-Ça me rappelle quelque chose ces grottes. continua le meilleur connaisseur des dragons avec Harold bien sûr.

-Mais oui, ce sont des murmures mortels qui ont fait ça, crétin de Varek. Et si on passait par ici pour sortir ? questionna Rustik en se rapprochant des énormes trous.

-Euh, vous êtes sûr les gars ? Ils sont quand même profonde ces grottes. dit Kognedur qui a peur de s'aventurer dans cet endroit sombre.

Les trois garçons s'aventurèrent dans la grotte de la prison laissant la pauvre jeune fille derrière eux. Mais malgré tout, elle avança avec eux.

-Eh ! Attendez-moi ! cria la pauvre Kognedur.

Après des heures à rien faire et sans s'être parlé, mise à part Astrid et Alrik, un garde apporta de la nourriture à leurs prisonniers. Astrid s'approcha de ce qui avait été poser au sol et vit Harold allongé, essayant de s'endormir, il lui faisait pitié. Elle hésita à lui donner un peu de nourriture ou la garder pour le punir de sa réaction. Mais elle n'est pas un monstre, elle posa un morceau dans sa main libre qui était justement à sa disposition. Il le sentit et se releva afin de le manger.

-Astrid attend !

Elle se retourna et vit Harold essayant de se tenir debout, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas mangé. Déjà qu'il était bien maigrichon, alors s'il ne mange pas, c'est pire que de la torture. Il tomba sur le coup de l'épuisement.

-Harold !

Elle accourra vers lui pour voir si il était blessé.

-Harold ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps ?

-Quelques jours, je ne sais plus.

-Tien mange ça.

-C'est bon Astrid, je vais bien.

-Ne me fais pas croire ça, je vois bien le contraire. Manges un peu, fait le pour Krokmou. Que deviendrait-il s'il n'a plus de dresseur.

-Merci Astrid. Et toi, tu deviendrais quoi si je n'étais plus là, si tu n'avais plus d'amis à qui te confier ?

-Je m'en sortirais mieux que Krokmou. Dit-elle avec amusement.

-Ah ouais t'en sûr ? Dans ce cas, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de la bande et en même temps t'amuser avec Rustik si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Harold riait à sa propre blague qu'au contraire Astrid ne trouvait, en aucun cas, drôle.

-Non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, mais en fin de compte, tu serais utile si tu restes avec nous.

-Et je ne serais pas qu'utile à la bande.

Astrid ne voulait pas s'aventurer dans ça maintenant, alors elle quitta le jeune homme avec un petit sourire qui disait « oui, j'ai énormément besoin de toi » et retournas s'asseoir auprès d'Alrick.

-J'espère que les autres s'amusent autant. souffla Alrick sarcastiquement en espérant que personne est entendu.

Quelque heures plus tard, alors qu'Astrid se trouvait toujours à côté d'Alrick, s'endormit sur son l'épaule et Harold, lui n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se retourna et vit la scène qu'il avait devant ses yeux. Il le voyait bien que la jeune femme se rapprochait petit à petit de son nouvel ennemi. Il se leva et profita qu'elle soit endormie pour « discuter » avec le jeune garçon.

-Comment tu la trouves ?

-De qui tu parles ?

-D'Astrid.

Le ton qu'il prenait était tout aussi froid que les grottes dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient.

-Elle est sympa et je l'aime bien.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher, sinon tu peux dire adieu à ta petite vie ridicule.

-Maintenant, elle me fait confiance et j'en ferais ce que je veux. Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, ce qui énerva encore plus Harold.

-Éloigne-toi d'elle.

-Tu voudrais vraiment la réveiller alors qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis longtemps.

-Pour son bien oui, je le ferais.

Comme il ne s'éloigna toujours pas d'elle, Harold poussa le jeune homme loin d'Astrid et la porta dans ces bras sans la brusquer. Mais celle-ci se réveilla tout de même. Dans ses bras, elle sentait l'odeur d'Harold, alors qu'elle n'était pas au courant qu'il l'avait pris. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle le vit à quelque centimètre d'elle, l'un contre l'autre.

-Harold ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Lâche-moi !

-Je te protège des personnes qui te veulent du mal.

-Qui me veut du mal ?

Dans son regard, il désigna Alrik qui avait le regard le plus sadique qu'il n'avait eu auparavant. Harold éloigna Astrid le plus possible de lui et la reposa au sol.

-S'il te plaît, fait-moi confiance Astrid.

-Sur ce coup-là, je ne sais pas. Comment tu sais qu'il me veut du mal ?

-Il me l'a dit alors que tu dormais. Tu m'as toujours cru, tu étais toujours de mon côté, alors pourquoi là, tu ne l'ai plus.

-Tu n'as pas de preuve de ce que tu dis, alors comment voudrais-tu que je te croie.

Harold ne voulait pas la forcer à le croire, alors il laissa vite tomber. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sans la regarder. Mais, lui, il savait qu'elle le regardait. Astrid dévisagea l'autre garçon qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour essayer de voir si ce que disait Harold était vrai. Au fond, elle voulait le croire, mais en aucun cas, elle ne voulait être trahie par Alrik.

-Écoute Astrid, commença Harold à la limite de la larme à l'œil, je sais qu'il veut te faire du mal, je l'ai entendu, il me l'as dit. Il faut que tu me croies, s'il te plaît.

Astrid se retourna pour apercevoir Alrik qui semblait stresser. Elle ne savait pas qui croire. Elle devait faire un choix, mais c'était trop dur pour Astrid. Alors elle se détacha de Harold et marcha jusqu'aux grilles de la cellule, regardant à l'horizon et ne disait aucun mot. La jeune femme devait réfléchir.

 **Chez le deuxième groupe...**

-Rustik, ça fait au moins trois fois qu'on passe part là. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer. fit Varek qui devait se trimballer les jumeaux parce qu'ils en avaient marre de marcher.

-Je sais que c'est le bon chemin, j'en suis sûr. Stupide tunnel. marmonna Rustik.

Varek qui avait entendu, malgré la voix basse de son ami, leva les yeux au ciel.

Depuis plus d'une demi-heures, ils tournaient en rond, tentant de trouver la sortie. En même temps, si le groupe est dirigé par Rustik, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils se perdent. Varek reprit alors la main et donna les jumeaux qui dormaient, à Rustik. Mais seulement quelques minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent enfin la sortie. Ça a été beaucoup plus vite, que si Rustik aurait continuer de faire son chef. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le puits de lumière, pour apercevoir la mer. Ils se trouvaient juste devant les falaises, les jumeaux s'étant réveillé, ne manquaient pas de tomber en s'approchant. Au moins, ils avaient trouvé une sortie.

-Maintenant, il faut qu'on retrouve nos dragons. dit Varek plus que déterminer.


	5. Pas de chapitre

Bonjour les vikings!

Je voulais rajouter ce petit message car j'ai atteint les 500 vues! Peut-être que ce n'est rien pour vous, mais pour moi, c'est déjà beaucoup. Les autres écrivain de fanfiction vous le diront, que c'est un grand chiffre pour nous. Alors, je vous remercie beaucoup, c'est super d'écrire une histoire pour vous faire plaisir et ça me fait aussi plaisir, que des personnes peuvent lire et interagir avec se que j'écris. Bon bref, tout ça pour vous remerciez!

Continuez de regarder et de commenter ça me fera toujours plaisir. Bon maintenant, faut que je met au boulot pour le nouveau chapitre.


	6. Trop de question dans ma tête?

Bonjour chère vikings!

Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est toujours pas un chapitre. Vous devez vous demandez, quand est-ce que le prochain chapitre sera publié? (Pour ça faudrait que je le commence). La réponse est je ne sais pas. Pour ma défense c'est que je n'ai plus d'imagination pour cette histoire. Alors j'ai eu une idée: soit vous pouvez m'aider en me donnant des idées et la fanfic continue ou soit vous me donnez des idées pour une autre fanfiction sur dragon évidemment et du coup pour l'autre, je ne la continuerais pas. A vous de choisir, je vous fait confiance. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Répondez vite pour que je puisse m'y mettre sur n'importe quelles décisions que vous allez choisir.

Bisous, bisous les vikings 33


End file.
